1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to developing system thinkers. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to dynamically updating system thinkers skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of “cognitive thinking” is not new. Essential to the theory importance to understand the reasoning behind arriving at an answer over the correctness of the answer. Important to this concept is the idea of adaptation. With respect to human beings this means that one has to adapt successfully to one's environment in order to survive. Two key processes in adaptation are assimilation and accommodation. In assimilation, knowledge is taken in, and in accommodation, that knowledge is acted upon. An extension of this “cognitive thinking” process appears to be emerging in industry today as a new “organizational learning” process that is called “system thinking”. System thinking is the art of seeing things as a whole and is the practice of focusing on the relationship among the parts of the system. Currently, too many bits and pieces of disjointed methods, techniques and tools are available for those interested in this process.